


You thought what?!

by TuliaNayeli



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Newt, Oblivious Thomas, Their friends make dramatic conclusions, really dramatic ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You thought what?! You think we got married? What the bloody hell? What are you even saying? Just- no! We aren’t even dating.”<br/>Thomas turns red as well and drops Newt’s hand like it’s burning.<br/>“What do you mean you guys aren’t dating? Haven’t you been dating for like the past two years?”<br/>“Uhm, no.” Thomas manages to say, while Newt just desperately tries to see how their friends’ minds work.<br/>Because, what? Him and Tommy dating? Hahaha no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You thought what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the name problem. Well... I thought of this while writing 'Tommy' and I couldn't NOT write it.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> 

Newt rolls around in his bed sleepily and grabs his vibrating phone from the bedside table.

“What’s it?” he asks blearily.

“Morning to you too my dearest friend” sounds Minho’s chirpy voice through the phone.

Ugh, the guy has no right whatsoever to be this awake at such a bloody godforsaken hour.

Newt just groans in response.

“So Ter, Alby, Gally, Chuck and me were going to catch a movie later on today. You in?”

“Sorry mate, I can’t. I have to go to court with Tommy, I promised.”

“Court!? What the hell has he done this time? Is he in a lot of trouble? That guy is a walking rampage.”

Newt hears Teresa yelling something in the background, wanting to know what’s going on. And _yeah_ , it’s still weird that those two are together. Even if it’s been more than a year.

“No nothing’s wrong, just filling in some forms. We’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Minho still sounds a bit suspicious. “Okay, talk to you later. Bye Newt and say hi to Thomas for me and Teresa.”

“Bye, and give my love to Teresa.”

 

Thomas walks into the room, in his hand a cup of tea. His hair looks ridiculous and his face is adorably sleepy. Also, he is shirtless, and Newt’s brain may or may not break down a bit when he sees it. Even after almost four years of living together on campus.

“Who was that?” he yawns.

Newt can’t help but smile fondly at the brunet.

“That was Minho, asking if we’d like to go to the movies today.

I told him we can’t cause we have to go to court.”

He gladly accepts the cup of tea and Tommy drops at Newt’s feet on the bed.

“What he’d say?”

“He thought you were in trouble and asked how much it was.”

Thomas splutters indignantly, “Why is that his first assumption? Like I’m always getting in trouble!”

Newt chuckles, “To be fair, that is sort of what happens with you. You’re lucky I’m always there to save you.”

“Ouch! That hurts.”

Newt laughs at Thomas’ antics but quickly starts to scramble away when his face turns mischievous.

“Ah no! Tommy don’t…bloody hell- Stop!”

He knows he’s giggling but in the greater scheme of things, he finds he doesn’t care that much. The greater scheme being Thomas tickling him to death.

“Okay, I surrender! You happy?”

“Very.” A smug looking Thomas answers. “But, really, thank you for doing this with me.”

“Yeah, yeah you shank. You know I can’t resist those puppy eyes of you. Now get dressed or else we’ll be late.”

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Thomas and Newt walk in the hallway of Minho and Teresa’s apartment building.

Newt’s leg is playing up a bit, so Thomas supports him by letting Newt throw an arm around his shoulder, like he should.

It makes them a bit slower than usual, so when they finally reach the right door, Minho is already waiting for them in the door opening. He waggles his eyebrows when he sees them, but doesn’t commend.

As for Newt and Thomas, well, they are used to Minho being is weird self.

“Hey guys! How are you?”

“Good thanks. Sorry we couldn’t make it yesterday.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I promised Tommy we’d go yesterday. He really didn’t want to wait any longer.”

“So what’d you guys do at court anyways?”

Teresa, Minho, Chuck, Alby, Brenda and even Gally looked at them expectedly.

Newt looked at Thomas, they decided that he should tell their friends as soon as he was ready.

Thomas looked at Newt, nodded and cleared his throat. Newt grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

 

“I finally changed my name yesterday.”

Thomas beamed proudly and obviously looked at their friends for their reactions.

The reactions they got were not the ones they were expecting.

Gally looked dumfounded, Brenda was shrieking, Chuck was jumping up and down and Alby was just staring at them.

But the most present ones were Teresa and Minho.

“Man I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! I was going to be the hot best man that got all the attention.”

“What! I didn’t even get to throw you a party? That’s what a maid of honour is for! At least tell me you got pictures of you in tuxedos.”

Thomas looks like he has got no clue what’s going on.

Newt, on the other hand, gets what his friends are implying and he turns beet red.

“You thought _what?!_ You think we got married? What the bloody hell? What are you even saying? Just- _no_! We aren’t even dating.”

Thomas turns red as well and drops Newt’s hand like it’s burning.

“What do you mean you guys aren’t dating? Haven’t you been dating for like the past two years?”

“Uhm, no.” Thomas manages to say, while Newt just desperately tries to see how their friends’ minds work.

Because, what? Him and Tommy dating? Hahaha _no_.

 

Not that Newt wouldn’t want that. It’s just that Thomas clearly doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. Newt know that he loves Thomas way more than just as his best friend, but he doesn’t want to lose their friendship either, so he just ignores his crush. Has been ignoring his crush for years.

Minho drags them to the couch and shoves them on.

Thomas falls half in Newt’s lap, before he scrambles off, blushing madly.

Newt swallows, see, it’s _already_ weird between them.

Normally, both guys would easily sit on each other’s lap if there wasn’t enough space. They’re both very tactile, so cuddling is a regular occurrence between the two of them.

Teresa shakes him out of his thoughts by grabbing both his and Thomas’ hand. Which are both free of rings, thank you.

She looks incredibly disappointed. What? Just now she was yelling because they supposedly sidestepped her maid of honour duties. Besides, why would she even think they were going to marry?

Minho looks at them expectantly. “So spill it, what’s with the name changing, and what’s with the not-dating crap. You are totally dating.”

Chuck chimes in, “Yeah, if you guys aren’t dating, then I am a super-hot, female top model.”

Nice image Chuck, _really_. A female Chuck, _not_ a good idea.

“Uhm, we’re not dating. We’re just close friends. Don’t you think you guys would’ve seen us kiss at least once if we would’ve been dating? We are purely platonic, don’t you think you would’ve sensed some sexual tension otherwise?”

The group shares a look that Newt can’t decipher. He decides to let it go.

“And why would you think we got bloody married? We went to court to change Tommy’s last name. ever since he heard his dad died, he’s wanted to change his last name to his mother’s. He never met his dad anyways, so it seemed like a logical step. Yesterday was just to make it all official. I really wonder what is wrong with you to immediately think we got married. We’re still in college, for God's sake!”

“And we’re not even dating! Like, shouldn’t it be real love and a few years of a steady relationship before you get married? How did you come to the conclusion that we’re married? Like, all of you?”

Teresa speaks up, “You looked so happy and proud, Tom. And it may have to do with the fact that we watched a cheesy wedding movie yesterday. Newt talked about changing your name, so we thought wedding. I just assumed that you took Newt’s last name. Why else would you want to change your name? I didn’t know that your dad’s name was such an issue and I honestly thought you guys have been dating for a few years. You’re cuter together than Minho and I.”

“Hey!”

“No worry Min, I love you.”

“Okay, you get a pass on the wedding thing, even if it was quite a dramatic jump to conclusion. But us dating? _What the hell?_ ”

“It’s not _that_ much of a stretch, Thomas.” Minho says.

“Totally!” Chuck exclaims, “You guys cuddle all the time, you share food, you sit in each other’s laps and you fall asleep on each other.”

Alby nods, “You fiercely defend one another, you joke around together, have an abnormal amount of inside jokes.”

“We just spent a lot of time together, that’s what happens if you bloody live together!” Newt interrupts.

Gally coughs something like “Exactly.”

Minho continues stoically, “You act like a couple. An old married one, one on their honeymoon and one in the super close, horny stage _at once_.”

Thomas starts to splutter. “Forgot all the innuendo’s? You guys literally walked in with you holding Newt.”

“His leg hurt, so I supported him. That’s what a _friend_ should do.”

Newt’s head is hurting and he just worries that their friends just made everything awkward. Is his crush really that obvious? He’s sure that all of this is natural for Thomas with all of his friends.

Luckily Ably seems to sense how uncomfortable it really makes Newt, so he rescues them. “Guys, maybe they’re just close friends. Also, they’re not married, so let’s just drop it. I suggest we watch a couple of episodes of the Fosters. We can use some sweet, easy stuff.”

Newt seriously contemplates crowning Alby as his new best friend. Thomas can be his second. Of course, Newt misses the look Alby casts the rest of their friends. The one that says, ‘We gave them a push, let oblivious & co figure it out from here on.’

 

The rest of the evening stays clear of the ‘Thomas and Newt are dating’ topic and Newt is glad for that.

However, things are awkward between him and Tommy the rest of the evening.

Newt aches for Thomas, but Thomas keeps distance between them and reacts short and coolly to him. They’ve never been so distant, not even when they first met, they’d hit it off. Newt’s afraid Thomas is disturbed by the idea of them dating. So he stays clear as well.

Thomas and Newt love to cuddle during movies, the rest of their friends not so much. Except for Minho and Teresa, but that’s a whole other level of _nope_.

Thomas really wants to cuddle up with Newt, make inside jokes together and share their popcorn like they always do. But he doesn’t want to make Newt uncomfortable. And Newt avoids him like the plague. Maybe Newt finally figured out his crush and decided that he was disgusted by that.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Tomas and Newt stumble into their apartment, tired, awkward and sad.

Thomas can’t deal with rejection right now, so he shuffles a bit before looking away from a perfect, tired Newt.

“Sooooo, I’m tired, I’m heading to bed.”

“Aren’t we at least going to talk about this?”

“What’s there to talk about? We’re not dating and tonight obviously made things awkward.”

“Yeah, but aren’t we talking about why our friends did think we were dating?”

“Just drop it!” Thomas exclaims, Newt freezes in shock. “We’re _not_ dating and you avoided me the rest of the evening. So why talk about it?”

Newt turns red, “Yeah it I gave you space because I didn’t want to impose you with my stupid crush! Don’t tell me the thought of dating me didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Believe me, the thought of dating you is far from uncomfortable- Wait, crush?!”

Newt looks defeated, “I’m sorry, can we just forget I said anything? I’ll stay away for a bit and then we can just move on. I guess we try to forget all of this.”

But Thomas looks almost hopeful now. He looks up from under his lashes.

“I don’t want to forget.”

Newt points a finger “You did not! You so did not!”

Thomas’ look turns predatory and he backs Newt up against the door. Grabbing the outstretched hand and pulling it towards his chest.

“I think I did, but you know you love me.”

He slowly leans in, brushing blond locks out of the way and giving Newt time enough to turn away.

Their noses brush and Newt tilts his face just enough.

Then, after years of mutual pining, crushes and love, their lips finally meet.

It’s firework and feather light at once. It’s bodies on fire, one pair of hands entangled, tongues entwining. It’s a hand on a neck, a hand in blond locks. It’s sweet and cheeky, biting and licking and soft kisses. It’s perfectly imperfect, it’s _them_. Like they’ve always been, but better.

They only part when oxygen becomes a problem, Thomas leaning his head against Newt’s forehead. Newt is flustered, but he looks as happy as Thomas.

“Yeah, yeah I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch my pathetic attempt at a movie reference? If you did, let me know and know that I love you!


End file.
